forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal Shepherd
Krystal Shepherd was Hershel Von Shepherd's daughter and a supporting character in the Forgotten series. She's depicted as an ordinary civilian that later joins Task Force 141 and becomes the newest TF141 operative. At first, she's attracted to Alex "Sandman" Miller, but she eventually falls in love with him. Biography Krystal first encountered Henry Blackburn aboard a subway train in New York City shortly before the Wrath of the Lamb in Forgotten: Apocalypse. Blackburn, however, thought he had met her before (he had a dream about a woman that looked exactly like her), but he didn't and the two of them became friends and later lovers. She later joined Sandman's Team Lead after the events of the Wrath of the Lamb. The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, Krystal is a Unity Army soldier and now Henry's girlfriend. Henry and Krystal go on a top secret operation together and they encounter the Antichrist-in person-for the first time, as he gives an order that all people are required by law to take a "Mark of Loyalty". Krystal is alarmed and she and Henry hurry back to the safehouse\Unity Army base in New York City to tell everyone, but they already know. She is later seen during the Fifth Bowl Judgment, in which all of Babylon (Tokyo) falls into darkness. She takes this time to go rescue Henry, who has been incarcerated in a maximum security prison in the city. However, the Fifth Bowl Judgment falls while Henry is being interrogated, allowing Krystal, Yuri Danilova, MeKenna Weida, William Wallcroft, Caleb Windes, Selena Gomez, Andrew Underdown, David Hopkins, Carrie Underwood, and Steele Stewart to break into the prison and rescue Henry. During the escape, Krystal decides to take a shortcut and she leaps onto a transit loop line train, which is packed with Inner Circle soldiers and PLR soldiers that are blinded in the darkness. She then works with Wallcroft, Danilova, Gomez and Windes to massacre everyone aboard the train in order to take it over and steer it toward another train, but Solomon Lewis intercepts them and then demands if Krystal is alone, to which Krystal replies yes. She then grabs a pistol from Yuri's holster and shoots Solomon's two guards. Henry knocks out Solomon and the group makes their way up to the front of the train and then run into Taylor Swift, who aims a .44 Magnum pistol at Krystal and threatens to "give her her own mark." However, Yuri is able to shoot at the lights, making the train black out and making Taylor miss. A fistfight ensues as Yuri battles Taylor for control of the train and then accidentally fires his own gun at the controls, causing it to speed head-on into another train and crash. Taylor and Solomon bail as the train derails and both trains explode. Henry and Yuri, Krystal and the others are thrown out of the train as it explodes and debris rain down. In the epilogue, there's a leaked news report saying Krystal was indirectly responsible for the crash. Krystal herself is still buried in the train wreck as the novel closes. Battle of New York When the first battle ocurred in Forgotten: Armageddon, the Battle of New York, Krystal only appeared at the end of the battle, providing air support and picking up Team Lead with her MH60 Blackhawk (with Sandman previously being part of Team Metal) until she was shot down and Team Lead had to go and rescue her. She suffered minor injuries, aside from grenade shrapnel injuries. She was later airlifted out of New York while Team Lead went on their next mission. Hamburg Invasion During the Hamburg Invasion, Krystal reprises her role as chopper air support gunner, shooting up Russian soldiers and vehicles with an Mi-24 Hind (it was from the Russian Loyalists) while Yuri Danilova used the remote gun to control the chain machinegun. Krystal later assists Task Force 141 in tearing up a Russian base in the city and from there is not seen again...until the part Price betrays everyone. Second Battle of New York During the Second Battle of New York, Krystal assisted Sandman and his assault team in pursuing Solomon Lewis in Times Square; she gives directions to the team in order to help them pursue Solomon and later watches Solomon getting killed. She later pulled out of New York and received her new assignment: kill John Price. Killing Price Price later is tracked to New York City, resulting in Krystal going with Caleb Windes to intercept him. Caleb goes through a harrowing experience on a subway train rigged with explosives and then Krystal joins him in a car chase through the streets-until she crashes the car. Krystal later attempts to shoot Price, but was shot instead, giving Caleb enough time to beat Price and eventually kill him. Krystal is later evacuated to a field hospital, where she recuperated. Bozrah Invasion The Bozrah Invasion saw Krystal fighting alongside Team Lead in Bozrah. She pushes through Bozrah with Sandman and the others and eventually assisted in the securing of Henry Blackburn's assault team, Team Alpha. She also witnessed an RPG wound Henry and Henry's subsequent death. She was bent on revenge and her grudge against the Inner Circle and the PLR leads to the participation in the ultimate battle; The Battle of Megiddo. Battle of Armageddon The Battle of Armageddon saw Krystal fighting Russian soldiers and PLR soldiers alongside the remaining Team Lead soldiers and an RPG-7 wounded Sandman and later killed two of his men, Yuri Danilova and Buck Steel. Krystal assisted the Serbian Loyalists and Russian Loyalists in evacuating Sandman from the battle. As this was happening, the Glorious Appearing occured and Jesus Christ went into combat against the Inner Circle and the PLR. Krystal was killed when Nikolai, out of desperation, activates a super nuke and obliterates everything in the Valley of Megiddo and killing everyone except Caleb Windes, who ended up executing the Antichrist. Afterwards After the Battle of Armageddon, Krystal was resurrected and participated in the Sheep and Goats Judgment. She was later present at the Battle of Gog and Magog, in which Satan led what was left of the PLR and the Inner Circle against Jesus, until fire came down from Heaven and killed everyone. Satan himself was sentenced to eternity in the Lake of Fire. Quotes "Uh, I don't think so (laughs). I'm Krystal." "I'm Alex, but my friends call me Sandman." "Huh. Nice to meet you, Sandman." - Krystal and Sandman in Forgotten: The Mark's epilogue. "Good to be here." - Krystal when joining Team Lead.